Death Race with the Cullens
by Marshies
Summary: Edwards and Bellas engagedment is not working out like they planed so Edward is doing anything for bella. All Vampires. Except for some racers!
1. Time for a smoke

**Death Race with the Cullens**

**Chapter 1**

**Edwards great Plan**

This is my 1st story so no negitive reviews

Annoucer: They are on there last lap with Bella and Jasper in the lead and right behind them it is Emmett and Alice. Oh my god they caught up its going to be a photo finish.

Nooooooooooooooooooo! They crashed into the flag waves Edward and Rose. It's a big mess, oh my god!

**1000 years before**

**10:56 AM**

"Come on Edward the story is closing early today move it."

"Yes I'm coming Bella. Give me I sec to get the car keys."

"_Man Bella been really mad at me laterly I wonder what I did hmmmmmm."_

"_Edward is so quiet. Usally we talk about the wendding. Man I must have made him upset"_

"Edward I'm sorry."

"For what Bella??"

"Nothing."

"Ok where here."

The get out of the car and walk to the front doors and go inside to look at the movies. Edward stops and looks at the movie Cars.

"No Edward we are not getting that."

Bella picks up the movie Death Race and walks to the counter to pay for it.

"Emmett wanted to see that."

Emmett can see it when he gets back with Rose, Edward. Where did they go in the first place?"

" The Antarctic.?

Rose must be have the time of her life. Hahahahahhah."

Edward drove so fast that they made it home in 2.5 seconds.

"Bella go put the movie in and I will make the popcorn"

"Ok Eddie."

"Waaaiiiiiittttttt Beeeelllllllaaaaa I want to watch!"

"Alice u always ruin movies when we watch them together."

"Shut up Jasper."

"I can see this will be a good movie."

"ALICE!!" everyone in the house screamed.

"Ok, ok I will shut up."

**1 hour later**

"Edward to bad this isn't real. That would be really cool." Edward gets up and goes to grab his cellphone and moves to the door. "Edward where are u going?" "Out for a………..smoke." "You smoke." "Yea Emmett taught me how. Bye." "Emmett is soooo going to get it when he gets back." Outside Edward calls Emmett and tells him of his great plan and that Bella would kill him when he gets back. "Yea I told her I started smoke because you taught me how." "Great Edward just great." "Bye Emmett" "Bye Edward" **Find out next chapter of how Rose and Emmett are enjoying the break away from the Family. ******Everyone is a Vampire but Bella and this is before the are married****


	2. Lost in the Dark

Chapter 2

Lost in the Dark

Emmett POV

_Man this is cool. Roses loves it so much here. Its totally aecium._

"Oh Emmmmmett..."

"Yes Rose??"

"Im going to kill you!!!"

"Why?? Whats wrong with this place?? You said and I quote "Emmett lets go some place cool."

"Emmett I meant Mexico, thats a totally cool place."

"No Rose thats hot."

"Why Emmett why, did you have to bring me to the antacrtic??"

"You wanted to come here."

"Whatever."

While Rose set up camp I dug a hole to go swimming in.

_Sucks to be Rose I get to have fun and she has to do the work._

Rose POV

_Jesus Emmett is no fun. He goes swimming and I am left to set up camp. I will teach him a good lesson._

"Hey Emmett where are we?"

"I don't know its to dark to tell."

_Great just great where lost. Ha ha ha I knew it I so knew it. He suck with directions. He will sooo pay for this._

*****Authers note**** No evil reviews!!!!


	3. Your on Fire Emmett

Your On Fire Emmett

Rose POV

_Great just great where lost. Ha ha ha I knew it I so knew it. He suck with directions. He will sooo pay for this._

Chapter 3

Rose POV

_Ha ha ha this is the best plan. First I take the night vision goggles and dig two holes. One full of gas and the other with water. Then I dump gas on Emmett and set him on fire. Ha ha ha ha ha. The I hid the goggles because it will be to bright to use them and anyways the sun is coming up for six months so I have to act fast._

"Emmett im going hunting so I will be right back."

"Ok don't get hurt."

'I won't."

Emmett was to busy to notice what Rose was doing. Finally she was ready to put the plan into action.

"Emmett I'm back."

"Whatever."

So slowly Rose sneaks up on Emmett and dumps the gas.

"What was that for? Hey is this gas?"

"Yep."

Rose Strikes the match and set Emmett on fire.

"Ha ha ha ha ha Emmett run to the hole that has the sign that says water."

"No your just trying to trick me. Im running to the hole marked gas!"

"Ok"

Emmett runs into the hole marked gas. The hole is full of gas. So he jumps out and dives into the hole marked water. Slowly the flames on him go out.

In the back ground Rose hears"Everybody dance Now"

"Emmett your phone!"

"Ok"

Emmett gets out and answers the phone.

"Hello..."

"Yes Edward...."

"Ok...."

"Yep...."

"Bye..."

Back in Forks.....

Alice POV

"Alice whats so funny."

"Its what Rose did to Emmett, Bella"

"Oh, ok."

"Guys I'm back."

"Ok, sit down and shut up."

"Edward you don't smell like smoke."

"I changed my mind."

"Ohh you have one."

"Alice"

What happens to Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper Stay tune for the next chapter.


	4. The Terrorists and Emmett

The Terrorists

Part 1

**5 Days Later**

Rose and Emmett are head home so Emmett can help Edward with this evil plan. Yes evil.

Emmett's POV

"Rose hurry up or they will give our first class seats away."

"Emmett they don't do that..."

"So...... they might."

"grrrrrrrr"

"ROSE!!!"

Every head on the plane turn towards Emmett and Rose.

"Its all fine nothing to worry about humans..... I mean people."

Half way through the flight Emmett started snoring and all the people thought the engines were dying.

Rose stabed Emmett with her elbow to make him stop.

"What was that for??"

"You were freaking out the people."

"Oh sorry."

The captain came over the speaker to tell the passengers that one of the engines have died and not to worry.

"HELP WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!"

"Emmett stop your scaring the people"

It was to late there was mass panic on the on the plane and people were screaming so much the captain and the co-piolet came out to see what had happen.

"People it is ok I assure you. Nothing will go wrong."

"The captain is right."

The passengers calm down a bit but the Emmett yells.

"The captain and co-piolet are terrorists. Get them now before they crash the plane. Hurry get then now."

"Emmett what are you doing your going to get us killed."

"So... You can't die if your already dead."

"Good point."

So Emmett and Rose sat back to what the piolet and co-piolet get tied up by the passangers and the crew.

_****What will happen to the Plane stay tuned for the next chapter****_


	5. Terrorists part 2

Chapter 5

The Terrorists Part 2

After the captain and co-pilot were tied up, the crew and passengers panicked not know how to fly the plane or to do a emergency landing. Alice POV

"O my God. Charlise come here now. I have to show you what Emmett just did."

Charlise ran a vampire speed to Alice where she showed him what Emmett had done.

"Alice we have to call the air field, right now."

"We can't do that, Emmett will get in trouble big time ive seen it."

"Well then what hell should we do?"

"I don't know we could call the air field the rose on her phone and tell them once the plane is landed to run off at vamp speed and get back home as soon as possible and that Edward and Bella will pick u their car."  
"Good plan Alice"

After a quick phone call to the Air Field and 6 and half hours l8ter Emmett Rose and Edward + Bella made it home with no problems at all.

Emmett POV

"God Emmett if u do that again I swear u would so be sorry."

"ok Rose sorry"

I gave her my best puppy dog face and we headed up to our room.

Bella POV

"Edward where is everybody??"

"Well Alice and Jasper and in there Room and Emmett and Rose in theirs."

"O god lets leave before the roof falls in."

"Good Idea."

A/N I know it's a short chapter but I want to move ahead and get up to the part where the build the cars and the racing so the next time I write it will be 999 years into a future and 1 year before the accident on the 1st chapter

PS no evil reviews


	6. Authors Note

A/N

I am in a writers block so It will be a while before any new chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I am also writing a new story. It will be up it about 2 weeks. My friend who is also going to help with the new story is Vampiregirl345.


	7. Cars

Build in the Cars.

An. Sorry this chapter is going to be really short!!

EPOV

While I got Bella to go shopping with Alice me and Emmett start to work on the cars.

"Yo Emmett throw me the hammer"

"OK"

So guess what he does he trows it and it hits me in the head.

"Hahahhahhahaha u said trow it"

"grrrrrr......."

"Edward that is no way to treat ur brother."

Esme head sticks out the window.

"Is every thing all right."

"Yea mom" we both say at the same time.

"Ok she going back inside.

_Edward is Emmett is being bad let me know so I can ground him. Just joking._

"Ok mum"

"Edward why are you yelling at mum"

"nothing"

Then Emmett tackles me into the transport making a dent in the side.

We wrestle for a bit then Emmett gives up running to the house and pretending to cry.

"EDWARD SAM CULLEN COME HERE!!!"

God im never going to get this done. I run inside the house

A/N we thats it. Have u guys seen the new moon trailer it really good. Well hopfully the next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Ur Being Watched

Chapter 8

**A/N Im going to bring James in to this chapter at the end.**

_God im never going to get this done. I run inside the house._

Chapter 8

E POV

"Edward Sam Cullen. What did you do to Emmett?!"

"He hit me with a hammer so I growled at him. Anyways why am I in trouble when he should be??!"

"Emmett you should be more carful and Edward you should be....." _knock knock_

"Oh some ones at the door. Edward go see who it is."

I slowly open the door and I instantly smelled dog and Bella.

"Hello Jacob what do you want?"

"Esme invited me over for supper and I gave Bella lift because she was coming too."

BPOV

_Man I'm going to be late. Ok so I have showered, brushed my teeth and put on the outfit for tonight that Alice put out for me._

_Knock knock...._

"Hey dad can you get that?"

"Sure no thing Bells."

I rushed down stairs to see who it was. It was Jake.

"Oh... Hi.... Jake... why are you here?"

"Esme told me she had invited you over to supper and she invited me to come so I came to pick you up."

"Oh thanks Jacob."

**At Edward's House**

"Jake let me knock on the door."

I gentle tapped on the door.

The door slowly open to dhow a surprised Edward.

"Hello Jake what do you want?"

"Esme invited me over for supper and I gave Bella lift because she was coming too."

"Oh"

_Wow 10 seconds in and they forgot about me._

"Earth to Bella come in."

"Oh sorry."

J POV

_I slowly watched go into the house. I will have her some day. I always get what I want._

I watched the door closed and moved closer to get a better look. All of the sudden the door swung open and Edward came outside.

_Crap crap... I hope he doesnt smell me. Crap he is looking my way. No he is coming my way._

"Edward come back in side!!!" yelled Bella.

_Thanks of the save Bella. Someday I will repay you someday._

I turn and run off it to the night.

A/N wow James is pretty messed up but... yea know its all part of the story. Next chapter I will have 1 of the cars done and hopeful the pic on my profile.


	9. Bella VS Edward

Chapter 9

Edward POV

_**Finally I finished the first car. I can't show Bella yet.**_

"Edward!"

"In here" I yell back as I covered u the car just as Bella walks in.

"Edward what's under the tarp?"

"Nothing Bella."

"Don't lie to me Edward, you know I hate it when you lie to me!"

"Calm down Bella please…."

"God Edward why can't you just tell the truth for once."

"Are u going back to that thing that happened with Jessica. I wasn't my fault she the on that kissed me."

"Oh please Edward what a lie."

She turns and walks out. Well now she hates me might as well finished what I started. Maybe this will bring her love back to me.

A/N Will Bella ever forgives Edward? And what's this about him kissing Jessica?

I know its short fans but im really busy in the summer. Sorry plz review. Next chapter will have a flashback of what happen with Jessica.


	10. AN

A/N

Sorry about not updating I've hit a major road block with my stories. All of my stories except **This****is****a****story****of****a****girl****named****Summer**. Will be put on hold. Sorry but if anyone has any ideas plz send then too me.


	11. Sorry!

A/N

Sorry but I am deleting this story.. It will be reposted with better grammar. Sorry of the in convince!!

Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
